


Sweets and Anniversaries

by Flamie



Series: LOVE Bakery [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Baker! Jonghyun, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of difference desserts, Songwriter! Dongho, jbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: A glimpse in Jonghyun's and Baekho's life up to their six month anniversary
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: LOVE Bakery [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779799
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Sweets and Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trustmeallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmeallnight/gifts), [3minswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/gifts).



> To M, who posted a heartwrenching piece that tugged my heart earlier today (boo, lol) and T, good luck on your exam, dearie 😘

Jonghyun carded his fingers through Dongho’s unruly curls as the songwriter slumbered beside him. With most of the restrictions had been lifted, the two had found themselves busy, what with Jonghyun trying to legitimizing his baking business and Dongho working on a comeback.

It was stolen moments like this, where their morning together tangled in bed, were the only time they could spend together, ignoring the world outside their bedroom.

Smiling as Dongho stirred from his sleep, Jonghyun kept an eye on his tired boyfriend as he browsed through his social media accounts, taking note of the work he had scheduled for the day. He then put down his phone as Dongho sleepily kissed his cheek.

“Morning, Dongho.” he grinned as his boyfriend grunted and continued to nuzzle against his neck. “Do you have time to hangout or do you need to get back to your studio this morning?”

“Free morning.” Dongho groaned, pulled away, stretching. “Have to be back later afternoon for practice. Why?”

“Nothing. There’s a new expansion pack for PoGo so I was wondering if you want to join me wander around the park later before work.” The gamer grinned as he nodded, clearly doesn’t mind the activity as long as they get to spend some time together. “Hey,” Jonghyun suddenly said, “ I just realized you never told me about your favourite pokemon. Obviously mine is Squirtle and Wartortle,” he laughed, “what’s yours?” he suddenly blinked in surprise as Dongho actually perked up in attention.

“I love the bread one.”

The gamer blinked, staring at his grinning boyfriend. “Who?”

“The one that transforms to different breads?”

He frowned. “That doesn’t exist.”

“Yes it does. I just saw it last week.” Dongho stretched across the big bed, looming over Jonghyun as he grabbed his phone from the bedside table. The songwriter smiled down at his boyfriend, his eyes sparkling with mischief before playfully plopping on his boyfriend’s chest, causing him to wheeze in surprise.

Ignoring Jonghyun’s cries of help under him, Dongho flipped through his phone before excitedly showed him a photo. Pushing his grinning boyfriend away, Jonghyun stared at the fanart and laughed. “This isn’t real Dongho, its just fanart.” His laugh grew louder as Dongho pouted. The fanart Dongho was so clearly enamoured with was several pastries and bread versions of Bulbasaur, in which, Jonghyun couldn’t help but admit, are quite cute and rather interesting. “Which ones do you like?” Jonghyun asked curiously and listen as Dongho points at the fanart.

“I like the bulbapuff and the melonsaur ones, though I kinda want to try the baobasaur, and oh, the bulbrioche looks kinda interesting…”

* * *

“So you guys aren’t going to do anything special for your six month anniversary?” Jonghyun’s older sister asked as she put away the last of the pies she was making for a customer. Her baby brother had come in, whining about the need to make pokemon buns of all things (she set him to helping her out with the pies after kicking him on the legs).

“No, Dongho has album recording for the entire week. We decided to celebrate the week after, which gives me more time to plan a good surprise for him.” Jonghyun bit into one of the defective pies, enjoying the sweet taste of cream cheese and blueberry filling.

“And you want to learn how to make, what is it again, pokemon buns? Just because your boyfriend wants to try them?” she asked skeptically.

“Well, when you have a boyfriend noona…” Jonghyun trailed off, wiggled his eyebrows in response, immediately ducking down to avoid the apple his sister threw at him.

“And for that, I’m not helping you with your project.” She sniffed, ignoring as Jonghyun started to apologizing to her.

* * *

The day turned to be quite normal at first. The clock struck twelve, signifying the mark of their six month anniversary while holing up in his studio, trying to adjust a finicky song for the album, only surfacing from his music haze to reply a sweet text from his boyfriend. After grabbing a quick shower from the locker room and coffee he begged off from Administration, he stumbled back to the studio, and blinked in surprise to see a familiar looking figure waiting outside his studio, carrying a big box with him.

“Jonghyun!” He cheered loudly, hugging his boyfriend in delight, making sure to not squash the box or accidentally spilling the coffee over him. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but why are you here?” Dongho grinned at him as he pulled them into the studio.

“I know we planned to celebrate next week, but I just wanted you to mark the day with something special. And no,” He said wryly, noticing Dongho’s apprehensive look, "it’s not cake.”

“Good, I hate cakes now after all that stupid realistic cake videos, not to mentioned that creepy hand cake.” He shuddered, still traumatized by the latest cake videos trending online.

Opening the box, he squealed as he saw various delicious looking, festive themed french macaroons lined up in the pretty box. “They’re so pretty! How can I eat them?”

The gamer laughed as he picked one of the colourful confection and pushed it against Dongho’s plush lips. “It’s your gift. And you can’t hoard them to yourselves, share them to the others.”

Dongho bit into macaroon, smiling as the sweet taste of vanilla and strawberries burst in his mouth. “You’re sweet.”

“You’re sweeter.” Jonghyun cooed.

“You’re the sweetest.”

“You both are and it makes my teeth aches.” the couple shrieked when Bumzu appeared from under the pile of blankets on the lone sofa. “Come on, Baekho, we talked about this, no excessive of affection in the studio, its a sacred workplace.” fellow songwriter said as he ambled up to them and swiped a few of the sweet treats, ignoring Dongho’s complaints.

“But Hyung, you kissed your girlfriend here last week!”

“And you threw Ping at us.” As one, the three turned to big dragon doll staring back at them with its big dead eyes.

“Right then. I better go, I’m meeting up with a game company about some beta testing.” Jonghyun ducked in to kiss Dongho on the cheeks before taking off, leaving his boyfriend to stare at his back, smitten.

“Hyung, I really love him so much.” Dongho sighed, biting into an orange macaroon, the sweet and tart taste of tangerine danced on his taste buds.

“Great. Please channel that emotion into your songs today please.” Bumzu said as he stole another macaroon.

* * *

Dongho staggered out of the company, feeling old. Finally finish recording the songs for the album, and writing a surprise song for that girl group survival show, the songwriter found himself being booted out of the studio by his best friend, telling him to get some rest and sun before coming back. Tilting his head upward to the cool winter sun, Dongho ignored the world around him until he turned a familiar voice calling out his name.

Jonghyun couldn’t help but smile as Dongho turned at him, his eyes crinkled in delight as he playfully threw himself at his waiting boyfriend. “Did you wait for a long time?” Dongho asked, smelling the scent of jasmine and fresh pastries as he hold him close.

“Not really. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Jonghyun grinned before pulling out a knitted mess Dongho recognized as the neck scarf he made for Jonghyun last fall. “Forecast said it’s high chance for snowfall today and I don’t want you to be cold.”

Giggling, Dongho lets his boyfriend wrapped the monstrosity around his neck, lacing their hands together as the two walked down the alley.

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen island as he watched his boyfriend hustled around, Dongho mixed last of the hot milk, chocolate powder and cinnamon stick together to make enough hot chocolate for two.

“Jju, do you have some marshmallows to go with the drink?” he poured out the drink into the matching couple mugs they bought for their three month anniversary.

“I have something better,” Jonghyun pulled out a tray from the chiller and placed it onto the table where Dongho can see the soft, fluffy homemade marshmallows, covered in cinnamon and powdered sugar, prettily cut in heart and star shapes.

The songwriter couldn’t help the squeal as he pick and bit into one of the fluff, savoring the delicate taste of sugar and cinnamon dancing on his tastebuds.

“This is delicious!” Dongho smiled then ducked his head shyly as Jonghyun playfully swiped at the stray sugar on his lips. “I know, just like you.” He cooed, laughing as his boyfriend swat playfully at him.

“Anyways, remember that conversation we had the other day?” Jonghyun pulled away.

“Which one? We had a lot of conversations together, you gonna need to elaborate.” Dongho jokes as Jonghyun pulled out something from the oven.

“The one with the pokemons. I figured I make something special in time for our anniversary,” he said with uncharacteristic shyness, reveal a series of adorably shaped bulbasaur melon breads. “I wanted to make some pokemon shaped bao but the fillings kinda… burst.” He said sheepishly.

“Jonghyun, these looks so great!!” Dongho tentatively picked one and after a nod from his boyfriend, bit into the bun, surprised to taste the sweet and tart strawberry filling. Noticing his relieved looks, Dongho put down the bread and pulled his boyfriend for a kiss.

“Thank you and happy six month anniversary to you.” he whispered against his lips, before pulling back in for another kiss, smiling as Jonghyun tugged him closer, both of them ignoring the first snow fall just outside their window.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now craving for hot chocolate 😣


End file.
